Learn to forgive
by Zoethevampire
Summary: When Caroline left Mystic Falls two years ago she was heartbroken over Klaus and so miserable that she was sure that she will never forgive mistakes from the past. But what will happen when she finds out that for these two years Klaus's been busy father of two-year old girl and that she is her mother?
1. Chapter 1

It was her last day in New York before her trip to Mystic Falls. She couldn't wait to see all her friends,okey maybe not all. Caroline hadn't heard anything about him 2 years. Even when she thinks about him and their time together, she remembers why she left the city and instantly regrets even remembering his name .

She looked at the crowded streets of New York. This place has been her home for 2 years but she felt like it has been forever. She headed to the big white door of a huge building in front of her.

"Alisa!"She yelled as soon as she entered.

In less than 5 seconds,brunette came to her. "Caroline,just in time."She said.

Caroline worked in well-known fashion company "Chanel". She was a head designer and some kind of a fashion agent. Recently she's been designing new summer collection and had just few things to finish before her trip to Mystic Falls.

"Are the girls ready?"she asked her assistant while opening door of her office.

"Well, almost" Alisa answered not really sure.

"Better for them if they are. Can you please bring me some coffee?"she asked looking for some papers.

"Yeah,sure."Alisa nodded uncertain how to tell her, "Caroline...?"

"Yeah?"she asked still looking at her desk.

"Some girl came this morning. She told me that she has some kind of permission to be our model and that she starts today."Alisa said not quite sure which reaction to expect.

"What do you mean?What kind of permission?"she finally turned around to look at her assistant.

"I don't know either. She just gave me this papers and ran away."her confused assistant said.

"Let me look."Caroline said grabing papers from her."This is bullshit."she rolled her eyes.

Caroline stormed out of her office and headed to catwalk."I really needed this."she tought.

She entered the crowded room and started clapping her hands trying to attract attention. "Hey, girls, attention please." Caroline yelled. All models immediately turned to face Caroline.

"Okey, i need this new girl who..."and then she saw girl stood right in front of her with big grin on her face.

"Looking for me?"she asked not taking smile off her face.

"Rebekah. I should have known."Caroline said not that much suprised. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jwakeel****: Thank you so much for review :)**

**Mystery Girl3****: Yeah, it sounds impossible. But don't worry, you'll understand later. Thanks for review :D**

"Caroline, I am so glad to see you after all this time!" Rebekah said wrapping arms around her.

"Oh Rebekah, please, don't pretend." She snapped at her and looked around to see hundreds of faces looking at them, "Let's go to my office, I don't want to make scene here." Caroline said.

They were silent all their way to the office, but as soon as they entered Rebekah started yelling.

"Are you kidding me? Two years! You have been hiding in New York and it did not occur to you to call him and simply say you're sorry?" Rebekah yelled.

"I'm the one who should say sorry?" She said laughing sarcastically, "You know what? Maybe you should stop interfering in mine and Klaus's life and start living your own!" She yelled back.

"This is not anymore only about yours and Nik's life and you know it!" Rebekah said turning around to exit the office, "And I really do have a permission to be model here so I don't care that you are fashion agent or whatever! " Rebekah said and stormed out of office.

Caroline was confused and angry. What was that about her and Klaus's life? Not anymore being only about them? And why suddenly Rebekah cared? But Caroline was too angry to think about it so she grabbed her phone and called Elena. Her best friend answered it almost immediately.

"Hey Care." Elena answered in full mood.

"Hey Elena. What's up?" she said still a little angry about previous conversation.

Elena recognized anger in her voice, "Care what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just… Rebekah came this morning and she said some strange things…"she said.

Elena instantly felt worried when she heard Rebekah's name, "What have she told you?"

"I haven't really understood her, but something about my and Klaus's life. Something like not anymore being only about us." she said still confused.

Elena felt her stomach flip, "Don't listen to her. She certainly thought that it's all about her life." Elena lied.

"You're probably right. I shouldn't be upset." Caroline lighten up a little bit, "Anyway, I can't wait tomorrow to see you. I have missed you so much."

"Yeah me too…Ouch Katherine, that hurts…"Caroline heard some noises over the phone, it sounded like Elena dropped phone, but she knew what that really was. Twins were fighting over who will speak on the phone. Then, the noises disappeared and she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Care!" Katherine said quickly.

"Hey!" she said laughing hysterically.

"You little bitch…"she heard Elena over the phone and after that line dropped.

Caroline couldn't stop laughing. She has missed these girls and how they always knew how to make her laugh. Twins and Bonnie have always been there for her as much as she's been for them. Even when she moved to New York they were inseparable.

A female voice calling her name brought her back from her thoughts.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

* * *

"Okey Bonnie… see you soon" Caroline said as she walked into a plane.

"As soon as you come give me a call. And don't forget, 8pm at the Grill!" Bonnie said to her forgetful friend.

"Am I that forgetful?"Caroline was laughing while trying to find empty place to sit.

"Oh yeah. " Bonnie said, "Have a nice trip, bye Care."

"Thanks Bon, see you later." she said as she sat down on her comfortable seat.

She was running late so all passengers were looking at her. She just rolled her eyes and murmured, "Idiots."

When plane took off she closed her eyes and relaxed. She was officially on a holiday. Caroline has missed Mystic Falls. Yes, she was there one year ago and it was great, but it was just for a few days. She didn't see Stefan, who wasn't in Mystic Falls at that time, and she was so happy to hear from Elena that this time he will be there to see her. Also she has missed her mother. It was so hard to explain, two years ago, why she was leaving and of course to convince her that she will be okey. But after Caroline was promoted to be the head designer as well as fashion agent, her mother begin to relax a little bit. It was so hard to move on after what Klaus did to her. All her friends were confused and were telling her to stay but she couldn't. It was horrible. She would spend hours crying alone and eating ice cream. But eventually she gave up wasting her time and soon she found a job.

After few minutes Caroline fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad that you guys like the story. I'm sorry if I have some** **grammatical mistakes in it but it's because English is not my national language. If you have some suggestions about it be free to tell me and keep reviewing :)**

**Rucky****: Thank you for review. Yes, they're humans. And her friends lie to her because they know something that she doesn't, but it's not on them to tell her. Anyway, you'll see later. **

**Mystery Girl3****: ****Thanks so much for leaving another review, it really means a lot to me because I'm new in this and like I said earlier English is not my national language so I am not really good at this :D .****I'm happy to hear you're looking forward to reading more :)**

**freckled98****: Thank you for your review! :)**

**Jwakeel****: Yes, it's human story. And I won't answer your other questions because then it wouldn't be interesting later. Thanks for review :D**

_"Come on Nik, don't be ridiculous. It's not like I don't know to drive a car" Caroline said._

_"Love, I ate too much delicious and expensive food to just throw it up." Klaus smirked._

_"No more excuses. I am driving, end of story." She said._

_Caroline and Klaus have just finished their dinner in really expensive restaurant when she decided that she'll drive this time because he drank too much wine._

_"I already told you. I drank too much because you look gorgeous tonight and it's really hard to control myself not to kiss you." He told her._

_"Oh and I'm guilty?" She looked at him raising her eyebrows._

_"Yes, you and your stupid rule about no kissing in a restaurant." He said with grin on his face, "But that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you now." He slowly brushed a kiss over her lips. Caroline responded instantly. Kiss deepened and they were both enjoying the moment. He leaned back staring at her blue eyes._

_"I felt the onion." She teased him._

_He just rolled his eyes and got inside the car. She entered the car as well and drove away. Road was full of lights. It was silent. It began to become darker and darker but Caroline wasn't worried. She looked at the radio with the intention to turn it on. But something caught her eye. In his pocket she saw something shiny. Caroline tried to figure out what was it. A jewelry box. She grabbed it from his pocket._

_"What is this?" She said grinning because she destroyed his plan giving it to her himself._

_"No, Caroline." He said._

_Caroline opened it while trying to concentrate on the road in front of her. A ring. "He wants to propose me?"she thought. No, she saw that ring before, it was so familiar. "Oh my god." she said. He kept the ring. Klaus kept the ring which was reason of their quarrel one year ago. She couldn't believe. Klaus's voice brought her back from her thoughts._

_"Caroline look out!" Klaus shouted._

_Caroline looked at the road and she saw big rock in front of them. And they were approaching it. She tried to turn left and pass it, but she didn't succeed. Car hit the rock at full speed. Caroline felt like someone kicked her in stomach with all his strength. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe either. Slowly she began to lose consciousness. She just heard noises._

_"Caroline! Caroline wake up! Please, Caroline!" It sounded like Klaus. She was frozen. It hurt so badly. Fact that Klaus kept the ring and the feeling of parts of car breaking her bones, it hurt so much._

_Then she suddenly heard sound of ambulance. Noises become loader. She heard someone yelling, "Miss? Do you hear me?"…_

"Miss? We have landed." Stewardess called her.

She woke up and realized that it was just a dream. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Still half asleep, Caroline grabbed her bag and exited the plane.

"Weird dream." she thought. But it looked so real. Like it really happened.

"Sweetie!" she heard her mom's voice.

"Mom!" Caroline ran to her mom and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Klaus was sleeping in his bed peacefully when he heard sound of alarm . He didn't wanted to wake up but he knew that he had to. It was time to go and wake up his angel. Klaus rolled out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. He put on his usual combination and looked out of the window. It was beautiful sunny day in Washington. He realized that he was on holiday and doesn't have to go on a work today. He was working as a lawyer and he was glad that he was finally on a vacation.

He headed to Sarah's room. He opened door and saw her lying on her pink bed. She was still sleeping. He slowly approached without taking his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Every time he looked at her face, he saw the face of Caroline. That blonde hair and those blue eyes. She even had nose like Caroline. He couldn't believe that she still had that effect on him, after everything. But she hurt him. She left him and Sarah. She left and since then she haven't called him. How could she do that to Sarah? There was no explanation why she did it.

"Sweetheart, it's morning. We're going to visit uncle Elijah today." He said landing kiss on his daughter's head.

* * *

"Look who it is! My little niece Sarah!" Rebekah said taking girl out of Klaus's hands.

"Rebekah, sister, what are you doing at Elijah's house?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well Elijah told me that you're coming today so I couldn't miss to see my favorite niece." Rebekah said kissing Sarah on cheek.

"Your only niece." He corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus, welcome" he heard someone's voice from living room. Klaus knew that it was his brother Elijah because he always called him with his full name.

Klaus,Sarah and Rebekah entered the living room. Elijah was sitting on couch with drink in his hand. He was dressed in his usual suit and tie. Elijah was the complete opposite of his siblings. He was decent and mature. They always wondered if he's related to them.

Klaus sat by his brother and poured himself a drink. Rebekah didn't intend to stay there with them so she headed to bedroom so she could have some time with her niece.

"I'm in bedroom with Sarah." Rebekah informed her brothers.

"How are you doing little brother?"Elijah asked kindly.

"Good."He answered taking a sip of his drink.

"Rebekah told me that she saw Caroline the other day in New York."Elijah said.

Klaus almost spill his drink when he realized what his brother just told him.

"Niklaus, I know that it's really hard for you, but maybe you should call her."Elijah said looking at his brother.

"Elijah, she left me and Sarah. Do you know how much I have suffered since she left me. I was alone Elijah, alone with two months old baby. You were there to help me, all of you were, especially Rebekah, but you couldn't be there for me 24 hours a day. And I don't blame you, you all did everything to help me. I had to get used to it and move on. So there is nothing more to talk about it. She was selfish and she left me." He said angrily.

"I know Niklaus and I'm definitely on your side. But maybe she was afraid. So if you call her..."Elijah tried to say.

"No, I won't. End of discussion."Klaus said taking another sip of drink.

It was silent in room for a couple of minutes. They didn't know what to say. Elijah broke the silence.

"Kol called me a few days ago and told me that he will be in Mystic Falls with Bonnie for few weeks. He asked me to come to see him. Maybe we should leave town for a few days and relax. Rebekah will stay here with Sarah." Elijah suggested.

"I haven't seen little brother since last year. That would be great." He said happy to hear that he will finally see his brother, "But are you sure that Sarah will be okay without me?"

"I am sure that Sarah will be more than okay with Rebekah." Elijah stood with intention to take his phone from the table as he heard that someone was calling him.

When he saw ID Stefan he instantly answered it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Elijah said to boyfriend of his sister.

"Hey man. What' going on?"Stefan said.

"Nothing special. Except that Klaus,Sarah and Rebekah came over."He answered as he looked in the direction of bedroom to see Rebekah and Sarah coming.

"Is that Stefan?" Rebekah asked in surprise.

Klaus nodded and Rebekah immediately ran over to hear what's conversation about. Stefan wasn't in town with his girlfriend because he was on a business trip. He and Rebekah moved in Washington two years ago with Klaus and Sarah to be there to support him. When Stefan is around, Sarah prefers to play with him more than with Rebekah. It is mostly because, when he is with Sarah, Stefan acts like a child. It was hard to convince Stefan not to tell anyone about her because Caroline is his best friend. Last year he even lied to her that he can't come to Mystic Falls to see her. There were so many times when he wanted to call her and tell her everything. But on the other hand he couldn't do that to Klaus. He figured out that he is not the one who has to tell her. Also he was sure that Klaus would eventually give up and tell the truth because Caroline has every right to know that she has a daughter.

"He says that he's on his way to Mystic Falls." Elijah conveyed. Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been following, favouriting and reviewing :)**

**Jwakeel****: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :)**

**Mystery Girl3****: ****Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Guest: Klaus will see her soon I promise! Thanks for review :D**

**Rucky****: Sorry but I can't answer any of your questions, you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Deppie-NtinaBFFs****: Thank you so much for your review! You'll find out soon :) **

**Grace: Actually they are all humans. And I know, it really sounds impossible but there will be explanation shortly. T****hank you for reviewing :)**

**freckled98****: Thanks for another review! Klaus is not hiding her. He doesn't know that she doesn't know that she has a daughter :D**

**Chelsea: ****Glad to see you like already! You'll see. Thanks for reviewing. :D**

**Guest: Thanks for review :)**

Caroline missed Mystic Falls so much. She was looking out of the window from her mom's car while driving. In this place there were so many memories from her life . They were approaching the park, where she would play hide-and-seek with Bonnie, Elena and Katherine in first grade but also it was a place where she met Klaus.

_It was worst day in Caroline's life. She just broke up with her boyfriend Tyler when she caught him cheating on her. She was in love with Tyler but obviously he didn't care. She was angry, and when she's angry she plays basketball. So she borrowed basketball ball from Jeremy and went to the park. She imagined that Tyler was a basket and started hitting it with a ball. She was so concentrated on 'Tyler' that she didn't notice that someone was standing behind her._

_"You're pretty good at this." Stranger said._

_"Only when I'm angry." Caroline said still concentrated on 'game'._

_"Oh and probably it's because your boyfriend cheated on you?" he joked._

_"How do you know?" she asked surprised and finally turning around to look at him. He was tall, blonde guy with most amazing blue eyes and it seemed like he was one or two years older than her._

_"I don't. I just guessed." He said, "I mean, I have a sister so I have to listen to love stories all the time." He said grinning from ear to ear._

_She smiled first time this day._

_"By the way, I'm Klaus. I moved in town recently." He said._

_"Caroline, nice to meet you." Caroline said, "I hope that your good in basketball because I am." She smiled and passed him a ball. They were playing for half an hour and after that Caroline excused herself and headed home. She was thinking about him all night. It wasn't usual for her to like someone that quickly._

Caroline remembered that she thought that she could be very good friend with him. "I was wrong. We were more than friends." She thought.

She looked out of the window again and she saw her house. Her mom stopped the car and Caroline ran into the house. It was the same like 2 year ago only this time it looked older. But no matter what it will still look beautiful to her. She climbed up the stairs and quickly got in her room. First thing that she thought when she saw the room was 'Wow'. It was completely decorated and pink. Almost everything was pink. Exactly how she likes. She threw her bag on the floor and sat on the bed.

"This will be the best holiday ever." She said to herself.

* * *

"How is she, sister?" Klaus asked over the phone while cleaning desk in his old bedroom which was in mess.

"Adorable and restless as usual." Rebekah said.

Klaus smiled and continued cleaning. He opened one of his drawers in the desk. He took out some papers and then he found jewelry box realizing that it wasn't just ordinary one. It was the one that caused all the problems. He just dropped it on the floor.

"Nik are you okay?"Rbekah asked him.

"Mmm…Yeah, I am." He answered.

"Okay, if you say so. By the way, we were in park this morning, playing hide-and-seek and eating ice cream, didn't we Sarah?"

Klaus said glad to hear that both Rebekah and Sarah are enjoying their time togehter,"You'll be great mother one day Rebekah."

"I hope so."She said, "Now we have to go to sleep Sarah. Say bye to Daddy" Rebekah said to her little niece.

"Daddy…" Sarah said with her sweet voice, "I love you." She said trying to say 'l' correctly.

Klaus smiled and said, "I love you too, sweetie. Sweet dreams." And he hung up.

Since Sarah was born he has been telling her every night before she falls asleep that he loves her. Recently she said for first time that she loves him too and after that she began saying it to almost everyone. He was the most proud father in the whole world. And he still is.

Klaus grabbed his phone from the desk and called Stefan.

"Hey man."Stefan answered.

"Stefan friend where are you? I'm in Mystic Falls with Elijah " Klaus said.

"Me too. I'll be at the Grill in about an hour, mind to come by?" Klaus looked at his watch to see what time it is.

"Yeah sure. I will be there with Elijah and Kol, see you soon."Klaus said and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I came to Cyprus yesterday so I didn't have much time. Also I didn't have time to write a little longer chapter so I promise that next will be longer. Thanks again to everyone who has been following, favouriting and reviewing! :)**

**Mystery Girl3: Thank you for reviewing, again :D**

**arielmermaid: Hahaha I'm glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deppie-NtinaBFFs: Thank you so much for your review! :D**

**Onceuponatimeships: Yeah, I will try to make them a little bit longer I promise ;) It's because they, Klaus and Caroline, are both his best friends. And he is also angry on both of them because of what they did to each other. Maybe you just need to know what they did to understand what I want to say, and you'll find out soon. ;) thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Guest: If you think of a box that Klaus found in his room, It's the same box that Caroline found in his pocket on the day of an accident. You'll find out soon what the box has to do with all of this ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**freckled98: Lol :D Thanks for reviewing again!**

**klaroline4everlove: Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing. I won't haha :D**

"Little brother!", Klaus yelled when he saw Kol sitting at the one of the tables in the Grill.

"Nicklaus!" He stood and hugged his brother tightly so he felt his sharp beard, "Oh man, do you have a razor? I can borrow it to you if you don't." Klaus rolled his eyes to his brother's wittiness.

"Yes I have, but I also have a daughter, so I don't really have time to use it." He said pulling his chair with intention to sit.

"Don't use Sarah as an excuse." Kol smirked, "What if, your 'the one' girl entered the Grill right now and you look like that?" Kol said pointing at the door.

When Kol said 'the one' he instantly thought about Caroline. Maybe she really was the one and he didn't try hard enough.

"Brother?" Kol asked as he saw that Klaus was lost in his thoughts.

Klaus realized that he was thinking for too long, "Yeah...Well, I don't think so. That kind of girl doesn't exist." He finally said.

"Brother, don't use Caroline as an excuse as well." Kol smirked again.

Klaus didn't even have time to roll his eyes, when Kol's eyes suddenly moved on the front door of the Grill. Klaus turned around and saw Bonnie approaching their table. He moved his gaze on to his brother to see his reaction.

"Speaking of 'the ones' , look who's entering the Grill…"Kol said still looking at his girlfriend and smiling falsely.

Bonnie was approaching but it didn't seem like she had intention to stop by their table. She was also looking behind them like she was avoiding them. When she came to their table she didn't stop she just continued walking. Kol stood up and began following her.

"Bonnie, love, I didn't want to ruin your hair-straightener. I really thought that I can iron my shirt with it." Kol said still following her.

Kol really is hilarious. Klaus missed him and his jokes, Sarah too. Sarah is really fond of Kol. He can play with Sarah all day and she wouldn't bore him.

"Sorry brother, but I had things to discuss with my girlfriend." Kol said when he was back after few minutes.

"About hair straightener?" Klaus joked?

"Oh trust me brother, since she moved in... My house is full of stupid things which I don't even know what they're for."Kol said hitting the table with his head.

Klaus smiled imagining Kol's house. He was a little bit jealous. Kol has everything he ever wanted and Klaus could have had it. But he let her go. And he can't blame anyone except himself. It was his fault, and he didn't try enough to fix it. So he has to face consequences which means that Sarah will suffer, what hurts the most. That because of his mistakes Sarah has to suffer.

"You seem absent, are you okay?" Kol asked suddenly.

"I'm okay, but I think I'll need a drink." Klaus said raising his arm to call a waitress.

* * *

"We're so dead." Caroline said to Katherine and Elena who were busy putting their make up on, "Not just an hour we're late two hours."

"Well, tell that to my dear sister who just wouldn't survive without that dress so she turned the whole house inside and out to find it." Elena said.

Katherine just rolled her eyes.

Girls were at Elena's and Katherine's house getting ready for their little 'reunion', when Katherine began to panic and jump up and down all over the house. She said that she must go in some special dress but the problem was that she didn't know where it was. So they spent an hour trying to find it in oddest places, but somehow it turned out that it was under her bed. And then they spent another hour in front of the mirror.

"Okay, are we ready now?" Elena said looking at the girls hopefully to get a positive answer. When they both nodded in agreement they headed to the Grill.

* * *

After a couple of rounds, Klaus was still sitting at the Grill with Kol and Elijah, who came half an hour after him. Stefan visited them, but he was there shortly and after that joined Bonnie at the was there too, but he talked to them shortly and then joined Bonnie at the bar. At first Klaus was curious why Stefan was with Bonnie and not with them but later he didn't care.

"Brothers, this was a great night but I should go now." Elijah said standing up from his chair.

"Oh Elijah, are you afraid of getting drunk?"Kol said with usual smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not." Elijah said insulted.

"Yes you are brother. Come on be a man just one time in your life." Klaus said getting another sip of his drink.

When he put his drink down on the table he realized that Elijah didn't say anything and that was strange. Then he looked at Kol. He was staring at the front door. Klaus was curious what that was that left his brothers speechless so he moved his gaze to the front door. And then he saw her. After two years. She was beautiful. She was beautiful as ever. It was only thing that he could thought about at that moment. That was the only thing he could think about at that moment

"Stefan, Bonnie!" Caroline yelled and ran to hug her friends.

The previous thought froze in Klaus's mind. His ex-girlfriend who left him and their daughter two years ago was hugging his 'friend'. It was like someone stabbed him in the chest. His so- called- friend was lying to him all this time. He asked Stefan a billion times if he knew where Caroline was and he kept answering "no". Klaus just wanted to go there and slap him but he had to control himself because he doesn't want to do that in front of Caroline. Although she left her daughter, he expected that she will be depressed and sad, but she was in completely opposite mood. She was happy and laughing all the time. He was speechless. He didn't imagined their encounter like this. It was too much.

"Kol, Elijah, I need to go." Klaus didn't even look at his brothers, he just left.

**Next chapter will be longer, i promise. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry I'm late with this chapter, I hope you'll like it. Oh and guys I'm back on twitter, follow me Zoeee98 :***

**Jwakeel: Keep reading and you're going to find out. Thanks for review ;)**

**freckled98: Hahaha, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Deppie-NtinaBFFs: Well in Caroline's defense, she didn't see him :D Thanks for another review :)**

**RockaRosalie: Thank you so much for your review :)**

**Joeyackles2: Thanks for leaving a review. I'm glad that you like it. :)**

**Mystery Girl3: I am sorry to tell you that the truth won't come out in this chapter. Thanks for another review :D**

**arielmermaid: Hahah thanks for review :)**

**klaroline4everlove: Thanks for 'll see :D**

**Guest: Thanks for review :)**

**Chelsea: Thank you so much for reviewing. ;)**

**jhemlovesdamon: lol thanks for review :D**

**comikaaaaa: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for leaving a review :D**

**megan: Right now! Thanks for review :D**

"Stefan, Bonnie!" Caroline yelled and ran to hug her friends.

"Care!" Bonnie ran to her friend and hugged her tightly.

Bonnie didn't change at all. She was beautiful as ever. Her brown curly hair and her dark skin were in great contrast to her green eyes. Caroline stepped back to look at her friend. Oh God, she missed her so, so much. Bonnie started laughing.

"I missed you too honey." Bonnie said and hugged her again.

"Well, hello Caroline. You look better than ever!" Stefan said waiting for Caroline to release Bonnie.

"Oh Stefan, you can't believe how much I've missed you." She said moving from Bonnie to Stefan.

"I can." Stefan said raising his arms to hug her.

Stefan seemed to be a little taller than before but he didn't changed much. She couldn't believe that it's been two years. Two years since she last time saw Stefan and now she really didn't have intention to let him go. Well, till she heard Elena's voice.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Elena said coming after Katherine, "We had some problems." She added looking at her sister angrily. Katherine shrugged.

"You are lucky to have Caroline with you, so we're gonna forgive you because we didn't see her a long time." Bonnie said grinning.

"We'd better sit, because this is going to be a long night." Caroline said.

She was immensely happy. Finally, they were all together. Well, besides Damon and Matt but they promised that they will come tonight. Damon is Stefan's 'big brother' and also Elena's boyfriend. He was on Florida on a business trip so Elena didn't see him long too. But not longer than Caroline, that's for sure. Matt is Caroline's ex-boyfriend from highschool. He was the owner of the Grill but he wasn't there at that moment.

"Matt just sent me a message that he will be here in ten minutes." Bonnie said putting phone in her bag.

"Damon told me he will be here when he's here so…" Elena laughed.

"Idiot." Stefan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So how is New York like?" Katherine said looking at Caroline interested.

"Oh, It's great. You must come to visit sometimes." She said. Then she got the idea, "You know, you can come to my fashion show in two weeks. We organized that it's on 3rd of July so you can stay for the 4th of July celebration."

"That would be great. We also thought that we should celebrate Independence Day together." Elena said excitedly.

"Don't forget me." They instantly turned around when they heard Damon's voice. Elena jumped from her chair to hug her boyfriend. He kissed her tenderly.

"You're a fool if you think I can forget." He smirked and kissed her again.

"Well hello little Blondie." He said when they broke apart, "And company."

"If it isn't Damon Salvatore." Caroline said smirking.

Damon grinned and sat between Elena and Katherine.

Just after Damon sat Matt came panting, "Hey…sorry…I'm late." He sat besides Bonnie.

"Oh hey…what happened to you?" Damon said when he saw breathless Matt.

"Isn't it obvious? I was running late?" Matt said.

Damon tried to add something but Caroline cut him off.

"Matt!" She jumped and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I forgot that you are that strong." Matt said laughing. Caroline hit him in his shoulder and grinned.

As soon as she sat down she started, "Well, now when we're all here let's determine. You're all coming to New York with me for a week. We'll go to my Fashion Show and celebrate the 4th of July together. Yaay!" Caroline yelled and they all started shouting 'Yay'.

"Oh boy, I certainly missed a lot of your conservation." Matt laughed.

* * *

Evening passed good. They were gossiping, laughing hysterically on Damon's jokes, drinking and even playing pool. They were lucky that Matt owned the bar, otherwise they would already be kicked out.

It was 2am and Caroline was still at the Grill but only this time there was only Katherine with her. Elena left few minutes ago with Damon but Katherine decided that she'll stay with Caroline.

"So honey, how is your love life?" Katherine said staring at Caroline.

"I was hoping that no one will ask me that." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't avoid the question." Katherine smirked, " Have you heard from Klaus?"

"Oh dear lord." Caroline murmured as she heard his name ignoring questions.

Katherine raised her eyebrows.

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. He was terribly angry. Stefan, of all people. He betrayed him. And not only him, he betrayed Sarah too.

When Klaus left the Grill he headed to his house. Now, when he was almost there he saw another car parked in ftont of the house. He recognized it immediately. It was Rebekah's. What was she doing there? Where's Sarah if Rebekah is at his house? His anger turned into worry.

He ran to the front door and quickly went in. He didn't see anyone. He went to the living room and than his heart stoped.

"Surprise!" Rebekah and Sarah shouted.

"You two are crazy. You scared me to death." Klaus said still in shock.

"Happy birthday Daddy." Sarah said jumping up and down.

Klaus lowered down to hug his little daughter. It was all he needed after what happened at the Grill. Sarah always cheers him up. He kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks sweetie, I missed you this much." Klaus said showing how much with his hands.

Sarah smiled at her Dad and turned around to look at Rebekah, "Bekah!" Sarah said like she wanted to tell her something.

"Oh, of course, the gift." Rebekah remembered.

Rebekah went to the kitchen and was back in less than a second. She was carrying a big blue box with a white ribbon on the top.

Klaus didn't really like his birthday and gifts but when it's from his daughter he couldn't refuse it.

"Open it" Sarah said excitedly.

Rebekah passed Klaus the present. He took off the ribbon and opened the box. He saw a big blue frame with white hearts and his and Sarah's picture in it. Picture was taken at Washington Circle's park on Sarah's birthday. It was beautiful. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love it sweetheart." Klaus said wrapping his arms around her, " I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Daddy." Sarah said with her sweet voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took me so long but I really didn't have free time to write it. I'm afraid that it zouldn't change because school started in my country so..you know how it goes. ****Thanks again to everyone who has been following, favouriting and reviewing! **

_**Folow me on twitter Zoeee98**_

**Jwakeel: Thanks for review :-)**

**Deppie-NtinaBFFs: Hahahah ... It's because Stefan was always with Klaus's family and friends but not with Caroline's, so Klaus thought that he is Stefan's better friend than Caroline. Obviously I didn't make it clear to you :-D Thanks for another great review :-D**

**Mystery Girl3: Thank you so much for reviewing :-)**

**arielmermaid: Glad you like it :-D Thanks for review**

**hollandmattie: Thanks for leaving review :-)**

**freckled98: Hahah lol :-D Thanks for review :-)**

'Bzzz-zzzzzz-bzzzz' ,the alarm went off. She opened her eyes not knowing what is going on. Then she looked at the night table to see that the alarm was trying to get her out of the bed. Caroline hit it with her hand so it went silent. She wanted to sleep, but after a few minutes the alarm began to ring again. She growled when she realized that it wouldn't stop till it woke her up. She grabbed it with intention to find out what time it is. It was 09:21 am. "Why did I set the alarm that early?" She sighted. Wait the minute – she didn't. "This is weird," she thought.

She looked at the table where the alarm clock was when she woke. There was a message. Caroline picked up a small paper and read it.

_In case you don't remember, I helped you to get home since you were too drunk to do it yourself. Oh, and I also set you alarm earlier because we agreed to meet at the park at 11 am. Don't be late, Care, I warn you!_

_Katherine_

She growled again because she felt the headache which was a result of drinking too much alcohol last night. Well, now when she wisely arranged early meeting with Katherine she had to get out of bed and get ready. She stretched her arms and left the bed yawning.

She went in the bathroom and stood in front of a big mirror. It was the same face and look on it that she was seeing in the mirror through the years. It was depressing. She wanted so badly to change it. To forget all things that caused her pain. To be happy and cheerful Caroline again. Yeah, she was good in pretending when her friends were around, but it wasn't the same. Smiling doesn't always mean that you're happy. Sometimes, it simply means that you are a strong person.

She let the cold water run out of the faucet. She washed her face several times to wash off all her previous thoughts. She looked up at the mirror again and sighted as she saw that reflection didn't change.

Caroline headed out of the bathroom and went to her wardrobe and grabbed a blue summer dress. While she was dressing up she looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 09:34 which meant that it is still early to go. She went downstairs to the kitchen so she could eat something. She wasn't in the mood to cook so she grabbed a fruit yogurt from the fridge. She sat on the armchair in the living room and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels she saw nothing interesting to watch so she turned it off. She was just sitting there doing nothing but breathing and eating. Everything was silent. Exactly what she needed.

When she was done eating she glanced at the big clock on the wall in front of her. She had almost one hour till the meeting with Katherine. But instead of staying home she decided that she could walk in a park alone for a little while. She grabbed her house keys from the table and went out.

* * *

"We're off to the park, see you later!" Klaus yelled informing Rebekah and Elijah. He took Sarah in his strong arms making her giggle.

"Daddy, you're tickling me." Sarah said, not exactly correct.

Klaus smirked staring at her with "pretend to be evil" look, "Oh really? So does it tickle you here?" he asked touching her belly and opening the door in the same time.

Sarah didn't say anything, her positive answer was laughter, "Or here?" He asked again now tickling her neck. She was now laughing so hard that he thought that she'll fall out of his arms. Klaus realized that she is too ticklish so he stopped and just laughed kissing her on her forehead. He looked at the path in front of him remembering which person walked away from him exactly this way. But despite all memories that floated back he had to think about his little angel at that moment so he continued walking to the park with Sarah still leaning against his chest.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. It wasn't that early in the morning for other people in town. Even when there aren't that much people in Mystic Falls, it was crowded. But Caroline got used to it because New York was hundred times worse.

She was walking through the park and approaching a big basketball court. It caused a lot of memories to surge back but one was striking and of course it was about him. It was about the time when they first met. Well, most of her thoughts are about him but this was somehow different. After that day Caroline's thoughts were only about him -how special he is, handsome and kind. From that day on Caroline knew that Klaus Mikaelson would be fatal to her.

The court was empty so she used the opportunity to sit there and remember the good old days. Everything was the same she thought. The same location, the same view, time and... OMG the same person. _Is that Klaus walking through the park?_ _Wait a minute... is that a child beside him? No, no it must be someone else's child._

She rubbed her eyes just to see if she was hallucinating, but she realized that she wasn't. Caroline stood up and decided that she will follow them and try to find out who's that little girl and why is she with him.

She carefully walked behind them. It was really hard for her to be no noticeable because she was walking only few meters behind the two of them. Klaus stopped so Caroline quickly hid behind some bush and listened to their conversation.

"Daddy, up, up!" little girl yelled.

Caroline's stomach flipped. _Did she just called him daddy? This is not happening._

"Sarah, for god sake, I was carrying you all the way here." There was a silence for a few seconds and then Klaus added, "Damn, I can't resist those puppy eyes!"

Caroline waited, she just waited from them to leave. She desperately wanted to be alone so she could think of any possible ways how Klaus could have a child. And how did that girl looked like she was about 2 years old. How could he had a child if she left two years ago, she would have known it...? Does that mean that Klaus had that girl before she... left? _No, no, no, no this is a nightmare._ Caroline put her head in her hands and started crying so hard that she fell on her knees.

Why was her life so complicated, why? She thought that she wouldn't care anymore about him and his business but this hurt. He moved on. He moved on even before she left and she... she couldn't move on after two years. Her heart was broken in zillion pieces.

After a few minutes of crying she stood up uncertain. Her face and eyes were red because of all tears. She tried to walk but she didn't see anything because she couldn't stop the tears. All of a sudden she got out of the bush and 'Baaam'. She bumped into someone and immediately fell on the ground.

"Caroline?" She heard a familiar voice.


End file.
